fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Creation Station/Inkling
Inkling is the first character from the Splatoon series introuduced in Creation Station by . This character (with alternate costumes based on the other forms of Inklings in the game) is only one of an entire species of Inklings, representing them as a whole. Attributes Inkling is one of the shorter characters, aged 14, and is a quicker character- as a ranged focused character, they are very agile- a feat not usually accomplished by this character type. Therefor, they can't take a hit, and must rely on dodging to really stand a chance against tougher, tankier opponents. The Inkling is for characters that prefer attack over defense- but they require precision to really reach their full potential. Inkling is one of the few characters with a ranged jab, and can also hold down the button instead of pressing it over and over to shoot ink splots out. Inkling has an added bonus of being able to cover turf with their own ink by using attacks- when turf is covered, they can swim in it to evade attacks and move faster. Enemies can get rid of your ink by attacking, however, so don't think you're too safe. Special Moveset * Neutral Special - Charger: An aimable longshot weapon which will ink the floor and snipe enemies- however it must be charged. ** Squiffer: Quick charge, low range ** E-Liter: Slow charge, very high range, good damage. * Side Special - Roller Roll: Inkling runs forward with a roller, which will roll over opponents for high damage, and cover turf- however this is slow and has starting lag. ** Brush Run - A speedier but less powerful brush, with little to no starting lag but much lower damage ** Dynamo Roller - A slower roller with high starting lag, however the roll starts with a very powerful flick. * Up Special - Super Jump: The Inkling aims and then does a super jump, which will take them high up into the air. However, at the beginning of it, it's cancellable. ** Quick Jump: Little to no starting lag, and faster execution, however it has less range. ** Bubbler: Surrounds Inkling in a small, controllable bubble with a large range, albeit poppable. * Down Special - Splashdown: The Inkling punches the ground, which causes a small ink uprising around them. ** Bombdown: 2 Splat Bombs are put on either end of the Inkling, damaging opponents but leaving Inkling vulnerable. ** Sprinkler: Inkling puts down a sprinkler which will gradually ink turf and damage opponents. Hyper Moveset * Neutral Special - Splat Bomb: Inkling tosses an aimable bomb which is affected by physics at the opponent. The bomb will explode in ink after 1 second of hitting the ground. ** Suction Bomb: The bomb can connect to walls and the floor, and is a little more dangerous, however it has a higher time to detonate- being 3 seconds. ** Burst Bomb: The bomb is much weaker but explodes upon contact. * Side Hyper - Splatling: A chargable weapon which will release a barrage of bullets, which depend on how long you've charged the weapon. Will allow you to move around while the weapon is working. ** Mini Splatling: Low charge, short barrage, same damage. ** Dualies: Allows you to shoot bullets while holding the buttons in two directions at a time. Can't move a second after. * Up Hyper - Splatjet: Inkling dons the special move Splatjet, which will take them up quickly and allows them to throw small bombs- however use it too long and it explodes. ** Megajet: The splatjet is upgraded for higher recovery- but the bomb part was removed. ** Minijet: The splatjet's power has decreased in turn for more powerful bombs. * Down Hyper - Sting Ray: A controllable, small ray which will damage opponents if they walk into it, but won't deal knockback. ** Manta Ray: Slows down victims instead of damaging them. ** Punch Ray: Does knockback, but less range. Other The final smash will change based on if you've used a normal special or a hyper special the most recently- if you've used a normal special, it'll be the inkstrike, while if you used a hyper special, it'll be the Killer Wail * Final Smash - Inkstrike: A large missile hits the middle of the arena, which will ink that territory and do very quick damage to foes very easily- a powerful enough attack to turn the tables. * Final Smash - Killer Wail: An extremely powerful version of the Sting Ray. Not only is it controllable, it'll damage opponents without doing knockback for the duration of the move, then at the end it'll do the knockback. Category:Characters Category:Subpages Category:Playable Characters Category:Females